One week
by haleyo67
Summary: Troy's house is being fumigated and his parents are out of town. He has to stay at Sharpay's how much will a week change everything?
1. How I got into this

Disclaimer: I do not own HSM1 or HSM2 OR any of the characters. Enjoy!!!

Troy sits down on the sidewalk. He takes out his phone and dials Sharpay's number, the last person that he ever pictured himself calling.

Sharp: Sharpay Evans

Troy: Hey, it's Troy.

Sharp: I know! Caller ID (laughs) what's up?

Troy: I kind of… need a favor.

Sharp: Which is?

Troy: I… need a place to sleep tonight.

Sharp: Troy Bolton, are you asking me to sleep with you?

Troy: No, no I didn't mean it like that.

Sharp: (laughs) I know. Your parents just called my parents.

Troy: They did?

Sharp: Yeah. I'll come pick you up.

Troy: No, I need to walk.

Sharp: Fine.

Troy: Thank you. I'll be over in a bit.

Sharp: K. Love you bye.

Troy: Bye.

He begins to walk towards her house. How could this be happening to me?

-Flashback-

"Troy, come in here." He walks into his dad's study, "What's up, Dad." Mr. Bolton looks at his son and says, "We are having the house fumigated." He nods and his dad continues, "Your mom and I are taking advantage of this and we are going on vacation. You can't miss school, which means you'll be staying with the Evans." Troy's jaw drops, "With Sharpay? I can't Gabriella's not going to like it." Mr. Bolton folds his arms in front of his chest, "Well she's just going to have to deal. Where else are you going to stay?" Troy smiles and is dad shakes his head, "Absolutely not… it's not going to work out."

-End Flashback-

"Ok, well dad was right and I'm a complete idiot." He continues to walk and his phone begins to right, he ignores the call, "The last thing I want to do is talk to Gabriella. How could she just throw me out after one small argument?" He continues to walk towards Sharpay's house and smiles to himself, "Well at least I have Sharpay. She can be a complete ass sometimes but she is always there for me. I've known her since kindergarten and her parents love me. Plus, I can't lie to myself she is sexy as hell." Troy shook his head, "Bolton, you have a girlfriend. Don't think that way."


	2. Monday Night

-Monday Night-

It was just past 9:30 p.m. and Sharpay was walking out of the gym. This had been her first time in years to go to a basketball game, but she found Troy's basketball schedule and she had to come cheer him on. She sees Troy and confidently walks past him and Chad, without saying a word. Contrary to what must have been going through everyone's head; she was not being a snob, she was just afraid that Troy would act indifferent towards her because he had just won a game for the Wildcats against the state champions so he was basking in glory with his best friend.

Troy sees her out of the corner of his eye and says, "I'll catch you later, bro." He walks away from Chad and towards Sharpay, "Hey Sharpay! Wait up." She freezes in her steps and waits for him to catch up. He frowns at her, "How come you didn't say anything to me back there. I know you saw me." She shrugs and says, "… I don't know." He smiles and casually replies, "Whatever. Here let me get those for you." He grabs her books and continues, "Why are you here so late? Drama club meeting?" She shakes her head, "No, I came to watch you play." He smiles and thanks her, "I'm glad you support me." She chuckles, "Someone has…."

"Troy!" Sharpay stops talking when she hears Gabriella's voice. She frowns and thinks great, just when things between us were going so great. "Troy, can I talk to you in private?" Sharpay rolls her eyes and snatches her books from Troy and walks away, "Later Troy." He looks after her.

Gabriella folds her arms, "What was that about? Anyways it doesn't matter. Have you been avoiding me all day? If you are, that is not cool. Where did you stay last night?" Troy continues to look after Sharpay and says, "I stayed with her." Gabriella feels herself getting angrier and yells, "You did what? That dirty slut! I can not believe this… you are coming back to my house right now!!!"

"Gabby, I'm staying at Sharpay's house. My parents and her parents think that it's for the best." She feels her eyes begin to tear up, from frustration, "But do you think it's for the best?" Troy frowns and replies, "Look, I have to go. I have to walk Sharpay home. We'll talk later." Gabriella hits him in the chest and yells, "Sharpay? I am your girlfriend! You are supposed to walk me home." Troy rolls his eyes and quietly says, trying to avoid a scene, "Your boyfriend? I could swear you broke up with me last night, before you kicked me out." He begins to walk away and she yells after him, "I was upset last night! I didn't mean it!" He pauses for second, unsure of what to do, and says, "We'll talk later." He runs down the hallway and past the double exit doors of the school looking for Sharpay.

-Minutes Later-

After what felt like hours of running Troy finally began to see Sharpay's house. He didn't care how tired and sore he was from the game; he had to see her. He finally reaches the door and pulls out the set of keys that Mr. Evans had given him the night before. He quickly opens the door and runs upstairs and into Sharpay's room.

She turns around after hearing someone running into her bedroom. She looks down after she notices that it's Troy. He steps closer to her and lifts up her face, "Hey, why are you crying?" She doesn't reply so he wipes a tear away with his thumb, "Please, tell me. I hate seeing you like this." She looks up into his eyes and smiles, "It's nothing." He stares into her eyes trying to read her thoughts, "If it wasn't anything you wouldn't be crying." She nods and says, "You're right but I would rather not talk about it right now." He nods and replies, "Fine, but I'm always here for you. Hey, let's have some fun, we can watch a movie or dance, I know how much you like to do that." He chuckles and she frowns, so he asks, "What?" She slowly smiles, "Well can you shower first? You kind of smell." He glares at her and hugs her. She begins to scream and laugh.


	3. Tuesday Morning

-Tuesday 6:30 a.m.-

Troy sits on his bed tossing a small ball in the air. School was cancelled because of the rain that began late last night, Sharpay's parents went on a business trip and wouldn't be back until tomorrow afternoon, and Sharpay went back to bed after they realized that there would be no school. He sighs when he thinks of her and he smiles when he thinks about the night before.

-Flashback-

Troy sprays on some cologne before walking out of the guest room. He quickly runs downstairs after smelling an amazing home cooked meal smell. He smiles when he sees Sharpay standing in front of the stove stirring something in a pot. He slowly and quietly walks up behind her and wraps his arms around her waist. She tenses up a little but quickly relaxes and says, "You scared me." He rests his chin on her shoulder and replies, "That smells amazing. I'm actually starving." She smiles, "I knew you would be so I came down here after you got into the shower. Hey, can you get some plates for me, please." He smiles and says, "Gladly." He walks over to the furthest cabinet from the stove and takes out two dishes. He hands them to her and she pours the pasta onto them. He takes both plates and sets them on the table, side by side, and they begin to eat. Throughout the meal Troy occasionally glances at Sharpay, he thinks to himself, 'She's gorgeous and she can cook. Gabriella never did anything like this for me and we were dating.' Sharpay looks up and sees Troy staring at her. She waves her hand in front of his face and says, "Hi!" He snaps out of his trance and smiles, "Sorry, It's just that I can't concentrate; you have something on your face." She begins to freak out; this had to be the most embarrassing moment of her life. He begins to laugh and she smacks him, gently, on the back of the head and says, "I thought you were being serious!" He shakes his head, "No, but you should have seen your face; it was priceless." She frowns, but soon begins to laugh, "Ugh, I can't even be mad at you." He smiles at her and they continue to eat.

-End Flashback-

He thinks to himself, "That had to be the most amazing night I've had in a while. It had to be it was almost flawless, she cooked, we watched a movie, we danced, we played, we just had fun." He feels his eyes beginning to become drowsy and soon enough they close and he quickly falls asleep.

A few minutes later Troy wakes up when his door flies open. Sharpay walks in wearing a pink teddy, looks him directly in the eyes and says, "I want you right now." He swallows as she begins to crawl towards him. He grabs her by the waist and pulls her towards him, anxious to touch her flesh. He kisses her passionately and whispers, "I've been waiting for you to say that." She grins and they kiss again. He gently shoves his tongue into her mouth while laying her down. He whispers into her mouth, "You have to be the best kisser ever." She smiles and whispers back, "Only because I'm kissing you."

They continue to kiss and he brings his hand up to her thigh. His mouth moves down to her neck and she lets out a small moan. His tongue begins to move in a circular motion and she moans again. He cockily whispers, "You like that!" She softly replies, "Yes." His hand starts moving up her thigh until he reaches her panties, "They're so soft," he utters. He moves his hand back up underneath her teddy. He smiles and says, "Take this off." He helps her take off her teddy and he raises himself a little in order to admire her cleavage. He licks his lips and begins to plant small kisses down her neck and down to her breasts. He licks her right nipple and gently massages her left breast. He moves his thumb over her left nipple then gently begins to play with it. He is still working on the other one with his tongue. He begins to suck on her nipple and she feels a surge of energy go through her. She moans loudly and he says, "I want you so bad." She pulls him up and they begin to kiss again.

Her hand travels down his stomach and to the waist band of his boxers; she rests it there for a while and he says, "C'mon baby, don't torture me." She giggles and pulls down his boxers. She plays with the tip of his penis and he moans. She wraps her hand around his dick and begins to slide her hand up and down. He kisses her with more intensity now. His hand travels down from her breasts to back to her inner thigh. He finds her panties again, pushes them aside, and gently pushes two fingers inside. He moves his lips back up to her mouth. He massages her clitoris and she moans, "I wish that was your dick." He smiles and says, "I just want to please you," he quickly takes of her panties and she wraps her legs around her. He teases her with the tip of his dick and she frowns. He smiles at her and says, "You are beautiful." He kisses her lips and begins to put his dick into her finally.

Then he wakes up

Troy wakes up covered in sweat, "Fuck!" He curses when he realizes what caused him to wake up. He looks over at his phone and looks at the Caller ID, "Gabriella." He doesn't answer and lays back down, "… That felt so real. Why couldn't it be real?" He grabs it again to look at the time, "It's barely 10:30?" He begins to set the phone down when he receives a text message from Sharpay. He opens the phone and it reads, "Hey wake up. I'm bored. Let's do something 3." He smiles, jumps out of bed, and into the shower.


End file.
